


Christmas Ghosts

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [38]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Female Protagonist, Gen, Holiday, Memories, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Present Tense, United Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a time for memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Ghosts

As Dawn prepares the mansion for the holidays, she is set upon by memories of Christmases past. There was a time when Bath was a gathering point for the Scoobies at Christmas, when old friends would converge upon the mansion, faithful friends dear to each other gathered together once more. Xander from Africa, Willow and Kennedy from Sao Paulo, Buffy from Rome, and—once she was pardoned—even Faith from Cleveland.

But this Christmas, there are no Scoobies. Willow, Xander, Buffy are all dead. There will be no more joyful homecomings for them.

Dawn forces the thoughts out of her head and continues to hang wreaths. She has Giles and Madelyn, and that is what is important. Faith and Kennedy will be flying into Stansted from—a mission in the Czech Republic, she thinks; Giles has been working their file lately--while Dawn runs the LaGerfé affair.

Christmas is a time for memories, good and bad. But Dawn knows it is not safe for her to dwell in the past; it contains far too many ghosts with too much power over her. She will hang these wreaths, for now, to celebrate the holiday, and then she will turn back to the Tradëscan Codex and make sure that there will still be Christmases yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/37427.html#comments)


End file.
